Someone's What
by MysteriousMeadowByTheWaterfall
Summary: Kagome was going home when an arrival changes plans and whats this girl talking about. One-shot


_**The New Arrival**_

'Thoughts'

"speaking"

"**Yelling**"

'_**Beast talking**_'

(authors note)

*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and the woods were peaceful. "<strong>You aren't going anywhere wench<strong>." A hanyou yelled from a suspiciously person shaped hole. His furious gold eyes glaring at a girl walking away from him. Dirt falling from his silver hair as he got up, shaking off he started running after the girl.

Looking behind her the girl's brown eyes narrowed. "**SIT**! Yes I am Inuyasha." Turning around her black hair billowed behind her as she finished walking toward the well that sends her through time.

Hearing something the girl looked inquisitively into the well, when she saw someone at the bottom she called out. "Why are you down there? Do you know its dangerous the be in a well?" The girl questioned trying to see through the darkness.

"Is your name Kagome and is this the feudal era?" The girl at the bottom of the well replied.

"How did you know that?" Kagome inquired as she helped the girl out of the well. Once the girl was in the light anyone can see she is a beauty.

The girl's blinked her brown eyes a few times adjusting to the sun. Turning to Kagome the girl saw a crater behind her. "I know you travel through the well. I was in a cave and fell into a hole, when I looked up I saw I was in the well."

Now, Kagome was curious. "What is your name."

"Fernanda. Can I meet your group?" Fernanda asked giving Kagome puppy dog eyes, her brown hair creating a halo of gold around her.

Kagome shrugged. "Sure, I guess you can meet the group." Turning to the village Kagome looked at Fernanda curiously. "If you know me than you know the others I presume."

Fernanda nodded. "Yes. I need to stay away from Miroku's hand, do not let Inuyasha get on my nerves, treat Shippo well, and let Sango make sure I am okay to be around. Correct?" Fernanda asked as she looked at Kagome with mischief in her eyes.

"Wow... Oh I mean yes you got everything right. But how do you know about us?" Kagome asked as she turned back to the path.

"I saw a television show and you looked like the girl on it." Fernanda said casually.

"Why aren't you freaking out, like I did when I first arrived?" Kagome asked curiously while thinking. 'She seems so confident. I wish I could be more like that.'

Shrugging Fernanda gestured to a group as they came into view. "We are here."

Kagome walked over to the group motioning for them to stand down while Fernanda stayed near the forest line. "Guys, this is Fernanda and she is from my time." Kagome stated in a voice that they were not to attack Fernanda.

Miroku a man who donned a purple and black priest robe approached Fernanda smiling. "Hello." Miroku smiled as he took Fernanda's hand getting on one knee. "Will you bare my children?"

Fernanda looked at him in amusement while she dragged him to his feet before pushing him towards a girl with a taijiya outfit on. "I will not, but if you want children than marry Sango." Fernanda said while her and Kagome smirked at the blushing couple.

Sango's brown almost black hair covered her eyes in embarrassment. "How do you know us." Sango questioned after she composed herself.

"You would not understand it's a future thing that I cannot explain." Fernanda said before she falls to her knees in pain before passing out.

* * *

><p>Fernanda opens her eyes seeing a meadow with a woman sitting not far from her. She knows who the woman is before she even speaks.<p>

"I do not have to say my name as you already know what it is, do you not Fernanda." The woman said smiling knowingly.

"Yes Midoriko. But if I may ask, how do you know my name and why are you in my dream?" Fernanda asked as sitting next to Midoriko.

"I am here to tell you why when you wake up you will be a demon."

"**What! A demon cool!** What kind?" Fernanda asked jumping around.

"Will you stop jumping around! You are making me dizzy." After Fernanda sat back down Midoriko looked at her wearily. "Thank you. You will be inu-youkai. Oh and you are going to find your mate very soon." Midoriko said smiling mischievously.

'The smile she is giving me means that she knows something that I will not like.' Than it clicked. "**No, No way!** if you are talking about the one I think you are thinking of, than I will be dead before morning." Fernanda exclaimed looking at Midoriko like she had grown a second head.

Midoriko chuckled waving her hand at the concern. "Oh you do not have to worry about that his beast will not allow him to harm you. I knew you would be smart enough to figure it out, but a word of warning. When you are hurt do not let anyone near you, unless you want them to die." Midoriko said giving her last piece of advice as Fernanda started to wake up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Group<strong>_

"Look she's coming to." Kagome called over her shoulder as she helped Fernanda sit up.

"Ooh my whole body hurts." Fernanda exclaimed as she looked at her now silver hair.

"Are you all right Fernanda? You gave us a scare." Sango asked with concern but still keeping her distance.

"How and why are you a demon?" Miroku questioned uneasily, gripping his staff tighter.

"I do not know how I am a demon, but I know that I need to find my mate so I can keep you guys safe from him." Fernanda answered as she stood up shakily trying to become used to balancing with her new senses.

"Feh we do not need protecting from your mate!" Inuyasha growled getting in her face.

"Who is your mate?" Miroku asked as Sango and Kagome steadied Fernanda till she could stand on her own.

"I do not know but I am fairly sure it is..." Fernanda trailed off before abruptly bowing to the person that entered the clearing. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hey! Why are you bowing to him? Oh never mind.** What are you doing here Sesshomaru**?" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out his sword Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru does not even bother to notice Inuyasha he just looks at Fernanda. "Come." He ordered turning around fully expecting her to obey.

"I do not think so Sesshomaru-sama." Fernanda said as she tried to keep her beast at bay. "You may be a..." Fernanda suddenly found herself lifted her up by the throat.

Sesshomaru went for the kill but was stopped by his beast. '_**Do not hurt mate**__!'_ It growled in his mind.

"What is wrong Sesshomaru cannot kill little old me." Fernanda egged him on while smirking, "Or is it that your beast will not let you?"

"Why is my beast acting up, demon." Sesshomaru growled and her beast immediately responded.

"_**You are to be my mate**_. I had to see if your the one or if it was some other_._" Fernanda replied with her head bowed and her neck bared as everyone looked shocked except Sesshomaru who looked ready to kill someone.

"You cannot be this Sesshomaru's mate." Sesshomaru snarled as his eyes went red.

"You think that I want to be your mate!" Fernanda stated when she got an idea. "Well kill me if you can, than you will know if I am your mate." When the words left her lips he tried to attack but every time he tried his beast stopped him. Finally he accepted that she was his mate though he loathed the thought.


End file.
